Infant support devices are well-documented in the prior art and generally include swings, rockers, bouncers, cribs, cradles, high chairs, bassinets, entertainers, etc. In general, these products are typically defined by an infant seat coupled to a support frame. Recent prior art has shown infant support devices which are configured to collapse for storage and/or portability purposes.
Typically, collapsible infant support devices include a locking mechanism located on an upright portion of the frame and which requires minimal effort to release. Thus, a child can easily access the locking mechanism while in the seat and may accidentally collapse the support device or pinch their fingers in the locking mechanism. This location also subjects the locking mechanism to tension and it is often found that the locking mechanism fails or wears down over time.
Furthermore, in the collapsed configuration, infant support devices are typically awkward for a caregiver to manually transport. Typically, there is no obvious or convenient way of picking up and/or carrying the support device, so it is common that the support device is grabbed or held by a caregiver in a way that can cause injury or the accidental unfolding of the support device.